


[BZDM]当魔咒失败时你的室友会做些什么

by chattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 德拉科作死要尝试下阿尼玛格斯。





	[BZDM]当魔咒失败时你的室友会做些什么

**Author's Note:**

> *Blaise Zabini x Draco Malfoy  
> *计划外的产物。被致郁虐惨了手动小甜饼开心一下  
> *希望太太们能想起来自己的旧坑填把土(无差别扫射)旧坑填完开新坑嘛(表脸请求)~繁荣冷西皮需要你我他~救救孩子

德拉科作死要尝试下阿尼玛格斯。  
知道舍友本质的布莱斯翻翻白眼，表示不想说话。

亲爱的德拉科，虽然你的O.W.L.s变形学成绩是E，达到了麦格教授提升班的成绩标准，你也要仔细考虑一下实际原因好吗！你拿手的是把物品变成另外的物品(这可以得一个O)，物体变动物之类的操作你都是低空飞过的好么(拿到A可真是梅林保佑)。

所以看到把自己裹在被子里团成一个球闷闷要他帮忙请假的德拉科时，他一点都不吃惊。

当他把晚餐也打包带回时，四柱床上还是一大团。  
他手动戳戳那团不明物体。  
没有反应。

被子下探出一条雪白的长尾巴。  
这条尾巴仿佛不受他的主人那别扭性格影响，热情的蹭蹭布莱斯的小腿。并下意识的缠住他。  
老天！这谁顶得住。

布莱斯伸出罪恶的黑手，顺着毛摸了两把。  
油光水滑，触感柔软温热。

布莱斯好奇这个人是怎样把自己埋在被子里睡了一整天的。  
好吧，现在还是冬眠期。  
他观察了四周，被子某个角落鼓起一块，看起来是刻意制造的通风口。  
行吧，马尔福不会因为变成了不成功的阿尼玛格斯就变成小傻子。

可惜被窝里没有食物。  
德拉科是被食物的味道唤醒的。

事情并没有按照他预想中的那样，一个下午凭空出现的耳朵尾巴就能消退。  
他只好自暴自弃的掀开被子，并用眼神笔直射向布莱斯，无声警告他。他应该知道什么能说什么不能说。  
他无力的踩着毛茸茸拖鞋走到小餐桌前。

好吧，布莱斯可以说是非常贴心了。  
他不仅准备了日常德拉科喜欢的餐点，还有各式各样的生肉，三分熟的牛肉/鸡肉，猫粮狗粮甚至高级猫头鹰粮他都色色备齐。  
太过贴心就显得有些扎心了。  
德拉科还是控制不住想打他的手。

德拉科怒视的眼神投向布莱斯。  
不过布莱斯全副精力都集中在德拉科淡金色头发上凭空多出来的两个小圆耳朵上。

德拉科已经在下午偷偷照过几十次镜子了，给了那面聒噪的镜子一个静音咒之后，他不得不承认，他的阿尼玛格斯，应该是，雪貂。

梅林啊！那么小巧可爱的小动物，一点也不符合我们马尔福大少爷威武霸气的幻想。

他对继续阿尼玛格斯练习一点兴趣都没有了。  
一下午他都在试图把多出来的给弄消失，未果。  
顺手提前处理了一下他的裤子，确保不会悲惨的无法穿上裤子而光腿在寝室里走来走去。  
更沮丧的是他还得偷偷溜去院长办公室讨副魔药消除下不良影响，如果明天这该死的耳朵尾巴还在！他并不想被毒液洗礼，也不想做多余的材料处理工作。

在布莱斯快回来之前有钻回床上，营造一种“我只是一个下午都在睡觉其他什么奇怪的事都没有做”的假象。

痴汉盯着自己头顶耳朵的布莱斯受到“龙之愤怒眼神攻击”*1  
攻击无效，布莱斯防御能力已经在日常中提升得飞快。

布莱斯作出反击，他撩了德拉科一下。  
德拉科面无表情。  
德拉科脸侧耳朵变红了。  
德拉科头顶的圆耳朵由粉白色变得红红的。

德拉科用新长出来的尾巴打了他一下。  
被一把抓住。  
变态痴汉好可怕！  
他当初是为什么答应对方恋爱的请求呢。  
本着可以好好欺负欺负布莱斯的邪恶心理他答应了。  
而且这有点有趣，毕竟挺好玩不是吗？还很刺激。  
不过这和他最开始的想法出入有点大。  
不过算了，他也玩得很开心。

布莱斯有点可惜德拉科少爷也在成长，至少不会像小时候那样动不动就脸红，这让他少了很多乐趣。  
幸好耳朵会红这一点保留了下来。

布莱斯并没有就为什么学校标准制服上多开了一个洞进行质疑，毕竟，看破不说破。得到了好处偷着乐就可以了。

end  
斯内普：我怎么有这么愚蠢的学生。  
2019.4.22 10:30

**Author's Note:**

> ☞我也想撸貂！实名嫉妒布莱斯扎比尼！  
> ☞不知道有没有车！青天白日朗朗乾坤我夜观天象发现此时不宜开车。  
> ☞实名推荐许青蕤太太的[HP][BD] Lovely Morning  
> 过于可爱ớ ₃ờ因为这位太太没有打tag找到全凭缘分了可以说，希望更多人看到这么可爱的文~  
> (本文就是又一次被此文治愈了一时鸡冻下的产物)  
> ☞☞更正一下是因为我蠢没有摸对地方玩嘤嘤嘤，同一个人八十种译名我选择狗带！同一个西皮太太们tag都不尽相同可能都得靠猿粪吧😏


End file.
